


Masterpiece

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Painter Steve, Thief Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>谢谢你看完了这么矫情的这篇终章。我还是很抱歉，最近比较忙，写的也比较匆忙，质量不好，见谅。<br/>这样吧，想在番外看到什么可以告诉我噢。算是小小的补偿吧（只要不嫌弃就好……</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 冰冷的月光从天窗洒下一片孤傲的光辉，透过窗架摔落在暗色的地面，无声地散成几块乳白色的碎片。像是一幅不带感情涂抹的抽象画，在黑夜中不做声地独自待着。如此安静的夜晚，就算是一声轻咳都会击碎原有的景致。但就是有声音破坏了这种静谧的平衡，有计谋地。

在月色的窥视下，一双灵活的手无声地撬动并移开天窗，倒是让地面上的月辉变得完整了。他从天窗跳下来，发出一声熟练的坠地声响后迅速寻找物体遮蔽。黑色的皮衣在月光下反射着几道浅光。

他被一幅幅上框的油画包围，长着鹿角的黑马，无头的麋鹿，长满荆棘的白兔，丑陋女人的侧面，被钉在十字架上的断手，还有一些根本看不出形状的油彩。这些画的风格有些眼熟。

他不是没偷过画，只是以前偷过的画卖的钱还不如一只钻石戒指。这些画的主人也不知是什么斤两，没准是造赝品的，还不如去翻他的柜子。于是他又低下身在暗中潜行，来到一个有三个抽屉的柜子前。

打开抽屉的声音还是惊到了他，木屑摩擦着柜的内壁发出刺耳的声音，在这死静的地方如宰羊的惨叫般瘆人。

“别动。”一个低沉冰冷的声音在黑暗中说道。

心脏漏了一拍，他慌张地站起身，借着月的光亮看见一个高大的人影，手里握着的枪反着光。

“如果我没记错，你不是第一次来了。”黑影端着手枪慢慢逼近，来到天窗下时月光给了他最亮的光源，他看清了他的脸。

Steven G. Rogers，居住在这个城市最富盛名的画家，报纸的艺术版面总会出现他英俊冷毅且棱角分明的脸。卖画场上总会出现他作品的赝品。还有，他孤立冷僻的怪脾气也是出了名。

“怎么？认出我了？”Steve看见他眼里闪过的惊诧，继续一步一步逼近他，直到他们的距离不能再近，把枪扔在地上。

Steve伸出手，引来一阵躲闪。他按着他的肩膀，右手插入他右边的头发，一直梳至发尾，然后两根手指掐住他的发尾，轻轻摩挲。那未经修剪的深色头发长至肩膀，那双眼睛在月色下闪着胆怯的寒光。

“你想要什么。”奇怪的是他的声音却毫无畏惧。

“这问题应该我问你吧？”意味不明的笑容出现在Steve脸上，“盗贼。”

“漂亮的盗贼。”Steve加了一句，手开始抚上他的脸。

他甩开他的手，把脸侧过去，不去看那冰蓝得瘆人的眼睛。该死的，心脏像装了个定时炸弹——从没有人用“漂亮”形容过他。

“告诉我，你的名字是什么。”Steve把手收了回来，捡起地上的手枪。

他紧闭双唇。

“我问你叫什么名字。”Steve把枪对着他。

“Bucky。”他的声音开始变得沙哑。

“Bucky。”难怪，他的眼睛就像一只小鹿。Steve用枪柄扳过他的脸，“你没有姓么？”

“……Barnes。”他盯着他的眼睛，说完咬住下唇。

Steve捕捉到了他这个小动作，本就起了波澜的心更是被重石砸中，水花溅开，涟漪不断。

“既然你选择了行窃，那我再让你选一次。要么留下来，要么蹲监狱，你选哪个？”

“留下来。”他立刻回答。

老天，只要不去监狱，怎样都行。监狱是世界上最该死的地方，他被关过一次，又臭又脏暗无天日，狱警的恶脸皱成一团像一只恶心的沙皮狗，被逼劳役不说，还被人操了屁股。说实话这没什么，但那老家伙把他弄得直滴血，靠。再说，这可是大画家Steve Rogers。和名人共处一室让他又惊又喜，全然忘记了偷窃的意义。现在是一轮耀眼的明月在向夜空的一粒灰尘靠拢。名人的星光，谁不想亲自体验品尝？

Steve笑了，把枪往远处一扔，手枪砸中一幅画后摔在地上。枪并未上膛。

他捧住他的脸，仔细端详。Bucky有些胆怯地眨眼，却不得不把目光定格在那冰蓝的眼睛上。他甚至不敢呼吸。

“Masterpiece，masterpiece。”Steve看着他的脸轻声叹息，好像只是说给自己听，又好像是说给造物主听。

他用拇指腹轻轻抚过Bucky的睫毛，惹得他双眼一闭，遮住了眼里藏着的星光。接着他用双眼描绘着他的唇，暗夜遮不住的亮红，旱季挡不了的润泽。

他吻住了那唇，察觉一丝躲闪后双手紧紧搂住他的腰。用舌头勾勒着他的唇形，一边舔吻一边轻咬，感受到那双唇轻启发出的邀请后，将舌头灵活地滑了进去，霸道地占据了整个口腔，另一片舌也开始交缠的尝试，接着变得越来越放肆。

Bucky没被男人这么吻过，他竟不觉得恶心，甚至快要爱上这种感觉，开始用手搂住Steve的头以加深这个吻。有种偷窃的快感，在黑暗的房子里品尝属于另一个人的味道。他感受到了甜味，不是味蕾传来的，不是味觉，也不知道是哪根神经传导的味道，但这个愈发疯狂的吻确实就是甜的。他发出一种甜腻的声音，像棉花糖一样化在两人的嘴里。

Steve听见这声音无疑被挠得全身瘙痒，他停下了那个吻，看着Bucky缓缓睁开迷离的双眼。

“脱衣服。”他的语气里带着命令。

Bucky听见他这句话，发现自己开始硬了。呼吸变得紧促，他后退了一步。

他将身上的黑皮衣拉链缓缓拉下，手牵着拉头滑行，松开一个又一个连续排列着的链牙，像是在慢慢开辟出一条宽敞的道路，直到两侧的链牙完全脱开，露出里面的白衬衫。他褪下黑皮衣，扔在一旁。一切动作都如此缓慢磨人，但Steve愿意等，因为他在看一件艺术品在他面前不紧不慢地剖析自己。月光映照下，白衬衫挡不住他乳头处的激凸，也挡不住他的金属左臂。

Steve看见他的金属臂，瞪大了眼睛，接着露出微笑，“继续。”

Bucky双手抓住衣角，慢慢往上掀，一片又一片诱人的肌肤随着衣物向上褪去而渐渐显露，直到上身一览无余。他的金属臂一看就是简单粗暴地接上去的，和皮肉交会的部分布满长短不一的疤痕。

Steve走上前，低下头亲吻那些伤疤，手轻轻抚摸着没有温度的金属臂。

“Masterpiece，masterpiece。”他边吻边叹息。

“为什么？”Bucky声音里带着颤抖，他觉得突然被什么击中，泪差点涌出，“如此丑陋。”

“艺术家喜欢残缺，而完美让人想起尸体。”Steve抬起头看着Bucky的脸说。

Bucky又一次咬住了下唇。

Steve感觉到有烈火在狡黠地燃烧着他的心，逼迫他暴露出心底黑暗暴虐的那部分。他看见美好的东西就忍不住摧毁，凌虐中分泌的内啡肽是他创作的缪斯。

但他只是吻了一下他的脸颊。他来到Bucky身后，嘴唇贴在他耳边低语：“我想你成为我的艺术品。”接着含住了他的耳垂，用舌尖轻轻舔了一下又一下。

Bucky被耳垂的湿濡惹得发出一声轻呼，随后陶醉在耳边的梦乡中。接着他的裤子被慢慢褪去，身后的男人握住他的性器，手指在柱体上下移动，从一开始的轻柔试探到接下来泄欲般的疯狂，速度愈来愈快。Bucky开始喘息，闭上双眼张大嘴呼吸着，喉咙只能发出呻吟声。

Steve在他身后，听见那无意却撩人的呻吟，突然咬住了他右边光滑的肩膀，手继续在Bucky身前撸动着。Bucky惊叫了一声，接着发出更为大声的、带着痛感的呻吟。Steve在快要咬出血前及时松了口，手也沾上了白色的液体。

“你咬我。”Bucky身体一软跪坐在地上，抬头望着Steve，眼里说不清是怨念还是兴奋。反正在这个视角看这件艺术品，让Steve替他感到危险在迫近。

Bucky突然冒出一个疯狂的想法，在理智判定他的对错之前，他就把Steve裤子的拉链扯开，脱下他的内裤，发硬的性器就迫不及待地弹了出来。这让他愣了一会儿，然后抬起头望着Steve笑了一下，眼眸在黑夜中闪着绿光。他要给男人口交。这是他干过比任何一桩偷窃更疯狂的事。

Steve抓着Bucky的头发将自己的性器往他嘴里插入，在那漂亮的嘴含住他发胀的欲望时，他几乎要发出震天的吼声，但这并不真实，他只是发出一声低吼。Bucky开始用他的嘴生涩地吞吐，Steve的庞然大物让他的嘴有些吃不消。

Steve快要被折磨得喘不过气，低头看着他的艺术品一点点消磨他的耐心，带着无知的美丽。他再次用力抓住他的头发，将性器往那红唇里的更深处顶。这样的深喉让Bucky发出干呕的声音，随即忍住了呕吐的欲望，发出唔唔的呻吟，直到精液射进他嘴里。不小心一口全吞了下去，被呛得咳嗽，Steve蹲下去拍了拍他的背，发现他的肌肤被夜晚的空气触得发凉。

“冷吗？”Steve发现自己竟对一个认识不到半天的人如此在意。

“咳……咳咳……不冷，不冷。”Bucky的泪水随着用力的咳声流了出来，在月光下是银色的。

天知道他多想立刻要了他。Steve将Bucky抱起到卧室，将他放到皱巴巴的床单和被褥上，光洁的肉体和身后的脏乱形成鲜明反差，让人想起《自由引导人民》尸体堆上美丽的自由之神丰腴的身躯。

Steve用牙齿轻轻扯咬他颈部的薄皮，舌头在他干燥的肌肤上留下水痕。他划过每一道肌肉的纹理，触摸每一片纯净的肌肤，一句又一句喃喃着：“Masterpiece，masterpiece。”

他从枕头下掏出润滑液，在食指上沾了一些就急不可耐地进入了Bucky的蜜穴，引来一阵猝不及防的叫声，划破黑夜的寂静。Bucky羞耻地用双手捂住自己的嘴，眼睛直直盯着天花板。Steve舔吮着他粉红的乳头，手指开始在紧穴里抽插，接着增加了几根手指，他看见Bucky咬住自己的手背极力克制呻吟，眼里泛着光。他停了下来。

Bucky感受到突然的空虚，渴求的眼神望向Steve。

“请继续……”

Steve从床头找到一条领带，在Bucky疑惑的目光下横着绕一圈着缠封住了他的嘴。领带比较细，Bucky的牙齿可以伸出领带边沿紧紧咬住。

“你不愿被其他人听见你叫是吧，”Steve脱下自己的衣物，“那就只叫给我听。”

他抬起那修长的双腿，看着这件艺术品为他绽放。他听着他咬着领带发出长长的闷声，将自己的肿大推了进去。接着一边抽插一边用力舔咬他胸前的茱萸，紧小的蜜穴被冲撞得液体四溢也不停止。细碎的呻吟被领带阻隔，像是披了雾水的白莲，朦胧又妖艳。他用双手环住了他的脖子。

他想要在美丽与破碎之间用自己的方式爱惜这件美物，鞭笞，揉捏，轻抚，低吟。只要他是他独一无二的艺术品。

他领着他在两旁是深渊的窄路上前行，这条幽径通往黑暗的尽头。*

————————

（*此处引用E.M.Foster写在《Maurice》里的一句话。）

 

 

 

Tbc

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve的画室是阴暗的，唯一的照明是悬挂在房中间的灯泡，在晴朗的夜晚还有月亮和星光。他一下又一下按着灯泡的开关，看着房间由暗变亮，由亮变暗，由存在想到虚无，又从虚无转到存在，在这疯狂的黑白交织中一道灵光闪过头脑。

他像往常一样在调色盘急促地挤了红色和黑色两种颜料，用画笔用力搅和了几下。然后拿起他的圆盾，画笔蘸上调好的暗红用粗鲁的两笔描了一个圆形。他凝视着这个圆，空虚得恐怖，心里积聚的灵感带着愤怒的颜色，似要爆炸，用鲜红的血肉来填满这个空虚得圆。他用手抓起一把厚重的红颜料，怒吼着往画板一掷，一道暴力的深红划过这个空心圆。

站在画前，右手摸着脸沉思，深红的颜料被蘸在脸上，灵感就这么突然从指缝溜走。他不知所措。

Bucky一直坐在杂乱的画堆中，抽着烟看他创作。他熟悉他涂抹画布暴力的方式，这种暴力是他的快乐，像他说的，“快乐难以言说，实际上和恐怖属于一个范畴”。他喜欢凌虐他的画布，就像他喜爱凌虐他的情人。Bucky还熟悉他灵感流失时的愤怒与失落，这时自己就会成为他汲取慰藉和重拾灵感的缪斯。他是他永恒的缪斯，谁又能说不是呢？

自从那晚从天窗坠落，他就一直在坠落。他不知道自己是不是疯了，但他清楚，那次Steve一边干他一边用烟头烫他的背时，自己的快感是不可言状的，他甚至想一边吼叫一边狂笑，但他只能藏在口塞后发出愈发疯狂的呻吟。

此刻，Steve朝Bucky走过来，冷峻的面庞沾着的红让他看起来多了几分激情和生机，他内心的确狂放如此，但他英俊的脸却总是写满阴郁。Bucky灭了那根烟，从画堆中站了起来，随即被Steve吻住。沾着红颜料的手紧紧掐着他的脸，像是抓着一根救命稻草，染红了他苍白的脸，沾到他黑色的鬓角后方。

他像以往感受这个狂暴的吻，舌头像是要在口腔卷起风暴，牙齿时不时咬住他的唇舌，似乎在以此泄愤。拼命的吮吸舔舐又像是在汲取汁露，狂舌退出后在唇瓣的轻吻则像是在给予抚慰。

接着他们凝视着对方，一件一件褪去身上的衣物直到只剩内裤，而Bucky喜欢将内衫掀至胸前，并不会完全脱去。Steve当然爱死他这个样子，这让他想起出浴时只将白裙松垮地吊在胯部的古希腊神像。

Bucky在床边跪下，双手伸直放在床上，手腕相贴。Steve用两条领带紧紧缠住了那双顺从又美丽的手，拿起他的皮带在自己的右手绕了几匝。他捧着他的腰，舌头顺着他的背沟由上往下。将他的内裤脱至膝盖，露出性感的翘臀，在他右边的臀瓣迷恋地咬了一口，一声吃痛的叫嚷后那里留下红色的齿印。

这件美丽的杰作等待着被伤害。

Steve紧抓缠在手上的几匝皮带，挥舞着在空中的那段，接着对准他臀上留下齿印的地方抽了下去，清脆的一声后出现一道斜着的红晕。Bucky咬住床单，急促地呼吸。他不会自己去寻找痛感，但他喜爱Steve给的痛。这种喜爱更多是依赖。

随后的几下速度加快，力度加大，Bucky开始带着哭腔娇喘，津液沾湿了咬着的床单，头埋在两只手臂中间颤抖，脑下垂体开始不断分泌内啡肽，性器愈来愈硬。每抽打一下他的臀翘得越高。Steve慢慢将抽打的位置上移至他光滑的背部肌肉，Bucky松开咬着的床单，发出真正疼痛的叫声。这声音传入Steve的耳朵，兴奋的荷尔蒙在他身体里奔腾。这是自己的艺术品尝到痛的回馈。

他停下抽打，用皮带摩擦着Bucky发硬的勃起，舌头来到他的穴口，缓缓舔过他熟悉的皱褶。接着干脆扔开皮带，双手抓住他的臀贪婪地舔吻蜜穴，在臀瓣抽打过的痕迹上又染上红色颜料留下的指印。抽打残留的疼痛和穴口传来的甜濡让Bucky发出似呻吟又似叹息的声音。Steve将舌头滑了进去，Bucky感觉全身都布满电流，双手被绑缚的皮肤变得滚烫。

“嗯……Steve……我要……我要……”

Steve没作声，舌尖尝到了他蜜穴内壁分泌出的滑液。

“唔……Steve……快进来好吗？”

“求我。”Steve抬起头。

“求你了……请你进来好吗……”Bucky的哭腔让人感觉他随时都会破碎崩溃。

Steve脱下内裤，发硬的肿大紧紧贴着Bucky的臀缝，唇来到他的脖颈又舔又吮，留下暗红的吻痕，就是他刚才作画调好的那种颜色。吻痕一路向下来到金属臂和皮肉交会的地方，他向以往那样用最温柔的方式吻着那些丑陋的伤疤。

他的分身随着那些吻慢慢进入了紧穴，湿滑的内壁紧紧咬着他肿大的欲望，两人都发出默契的呻吟。Steve开始疯狂的抽插，伞状物一次又一次无情地碾过那个柔软敏感的点，每到深处Bucky就放肆地呻吟，Steve听着这声音眼前浮现过数十个扭曲的画面，刺眼又淫靡的色彩冲撞着他的神经。他把自己未沾有颜料的三根手指伸进Bucky嘴里，听见那些呻吟从喉咙冒出后变得朦胧不清，破碎又美丽。

在最猛烈的一记深挺中Bucky哭着射了出来，眼泪抹在了被缚的右手手臂上。Steve将分身抽出射在了Bucky背上，喷溅的乳白色顺着他的背部慢慢下滑。Steve看着这喷溅的痕迹突然灵感泉涌，在Bucky脸上狠狠嘬了一口，解开他手上的束缚拉着他发红的手腕来到刚才的画板前。

他在刚才的那个圆里添了许多喷溅的血红色，让视觉冲击来得更加暴力。看着那个仍显得有些空虚的圆，他凝思了一会儿。

这时他低头看到Bucky在他与画板之间跪坐下来，抓起他的性器开始无声地吞吐。Steve以往绝对不允许在他作画的时候任何人打扰，Bucky也明白这个规矩，但他现在就是看着Steve作画的样子意乱情迷，口里含着他的分身饥渴地舔吮。Steve感觉有些晕眩，但灵感却未被干扰，他咬牙忍住呻吟带来的颤抖，用笔在那个圆里画了一张惶恐的半脸，绿眼里喷溅着血红。

完成那张脸后Steve扯起Bucky，把他按在画板上，让他的乳头和画板的油彩亲密接触，侧脸贴在那个暗红圆形外的空白地方。

“Masterpiece，my masterpiece。”Steve捏起他的一把黑发在手里玩弄，嘴唇贴着他的耳廓。

月光照进来，将Bucky原本藏匿在暗处的红唇映照得泛着浅光，他的嘴角翘了一下。

Steve的胸膛贴着他的背，残留的精液夹在两人身体之间。他再次进入了那仍然温滑的蜜穴，双手抓着Bucky的双手撑在画板上，一下又一下地冲撞着。

“啊啊……Steve，我就要……到了……快把我放开……嗯……会弄脏你的画……”

Steve抽出分身，将Bucky翻转过来，抓着他的大腿把他抱起，又一次进入，Bucky抱着Steve的头在他身上跃动着射在了他结实的胸膛上。


	3. Chapter 3

深冬。  
这个城市的冬天似乎从未这么冷。没有皑皑白雪，但至少雪飘落时柔软的姿态也予人慰藉啊。现在就是看不见触不着的深寒，伴着湿冷的空气在无形中从鼻腔刺入心脏，似乎血液都要凝固。他家的天窗紧闭，沾着冷雾，不时被呼啸的凛风刮及。  
这个常年阴暗的屋子是那么小，地面铺满了画稿，墙面挂着那么多框画，它们歪曲的姿态也在控诉这该死的拥挤。画笔胡乱地插在颜料桶里，沾了厚重颜料的刷子就这么被扔在地上，地板被拖出一道深色的痕迹。画布上黑漆漆一片，由无数个空洞的圆组成的浓黑。  
这个常年阴暗的屋子又是那么大，那么空，那么暗。但这就是最初该有的样子。  
他有些感激这死气沉沉的冬季，凝固的空气让另一个人的气息被冷藏着。用力吸进一口气就能在刺鼻的颜料味中闻到他的气味，但因为时间太久带着淡淡的霉味。放缓呼吸，竖起耳朵，甚至能听见他朦胧的呓语。  
Steve坐在床沿整理行李，似乎也没什么好带的，他要去的地方，莫斯科，除了冷什么都没有。只需要一套西装，一条领带，一件外套。叠好衣服放进行李箱，他捧起身旁那个被冷落了一年枕头，用最温柔的方式告别，双手轻轻捧着它，像托起一堆丝绒，不小心就会散落一地。突然泪水啪嗒啪嗒地滴下，用力地渗入白色的枕套，一点也不温柔。最后他干脆把脸埋进枕头，发出被压抑的抽泣声，在枕间用力抽气时闻到那头棕发的味道。  
抬起头时已经站在了镜子前，眼眶的红与眼瞳的蓝是他最讨厌的配色。27岁的他眼里看到的却是72岁该看到的东西。沧桑，乏味，冷漠。  
他一直认为哭泣是最无趣的情感表达方式，和“我爱你”三个字一样的平庸。但他知道现在镜子前的人，就是个灵感被掏空的庸人。  
他爱他，但他从未说过，他只说，你是我的杰作。他想他，但他想到的他是钥匙在他裤袋里碰撞的声音，汗珠在他身上流动的样子，金属臂在冬天触摸时的冰冷，皮肉被抽打时的炙热，泪水被吻去时的咸涩，舌尖被挑逗时的甜蜜。  
他唯独无法用笔勾勒他的样子，他无法勾勒一切他触及不了的东西。  
因为他死了，而他垂死。

*  
这里的夏天又燥又热，街上的建筑像荒漠里垂死挣扎的胡杨，在热浪中扭曲着体骸。突然雨点的声音打破死寂，分贝越来越大，一场瓢泼大雨不期而至。以为润泽了万物，却不知让没伞的人们多手足无措。  
Bucky一路淋着雨小跑回家，暗暗咒骂这突如其来的大雨，左手抱着一束百合花，右手抱着用牛皮纸包装好的日用品，根本没办法遮雨。跑到门口时他用脚踢门，踢了几下门就开了。  
Steve穿着白色背心开的门，似乎心情不错，平静的脸很是美好，脸上也没有沾到颜料。开门看见淋湿的Bucky，他蹙了眉。  
“见鬼。”他们几乎异口同声。  
Steve把还在淋着雨的Bucky从门外扯进来。牛皮纸袋被雨水染成深棕色，里面的长棍面包也变软了。手中沾满水露的百合花一进门就散发着这个屋子不曾有过的清香。水珠顺着他棕黑的长发滑落至肩，全身湿答答滴着水，在地板留下一个小水洼。睫毛也被打湿，挂着的露水随眼睛眨动下坠。  
他把牛皮纸袋放下，先将那束百合插进鞋柜上事先备好的花瓶里，手指轻捏了一片花瓣将露水抹去一些。  
“你这鬼地方太臭了，都是颜料的味道。”Bucky扭过头看Steve，发尾滴着水。  
“我的艺术品倒是馨香的。”Steve挑眉，将胸膛贴在Bucky湿透的衣背，鼻尖埋进他的颈窝，嘴唇轻轻触碰他皮肤上沾着的雨水，残留着百合花瓣的气味。  
“我不知道你在说哪件艺术品，大艺术家Rogers先生。”Bucky嘴角翘起，用左臂向后环住Steve的脖子，让唇与肌肤的接触更加紧密。  
Steve没回答，伸出舌舔吻他的颈部，湿漉漉的发尾摩挲着脸颊，他身上淡淡的皂香味混着雨水和尘埃的味道，一寸一寸用舌尖尝过直到锁骨的凹陷处。  
“You jerk.”  
他们半拉半推地进了浴室。  
氤氲的热雾中弥漫着情欲的粗喘，他抓着他温热的右手撑在墙面沾满水汽的釉瓷砖上，用一下下的冲击将喉间的呻吟撞出，没来得及化在口中的则成了无力的吞咽。淋走雨水后又冲去汗水，被填满的小穴溢出液体最终也被热水带走。  
“Masterpiece,my own masterpiece…”Steve在Bucky湿乎乎的耳边呢喃，不厌其烦地重复，他要不是艺术家就是个疯子。而Bucky的乳尖、腹部和性器都贴着满是水汽的墙面，随着愈加剧烈的冲撞似乎整个人都要与墙壁融为一体。由唇齿呼出的呻吟化成水汽留在了墙上。

*  
又是一场猝不及防的大雨，但已经是另一年的深秋了。没有红枫叶，疾风能卷起的只有尘埃和飘雨。  
Bucky逆着风跑回家，雨滴重重地拍打在脸上，冷得发疼。他跑到门前拍了几下门，没有反应。随即用脚用力踹了好多下，门还是没开。雨水倾洒在他头上，冰凉的触感似要将凛冬带来。  
“开门啊！Steve！”他喊朝着门大喊，手还在用力捶门，喊了多次后声音里带着嘶哑的暴怒。  
“又是这样。我操！打开这该死的门有那么难吗？！Steve！”嘶吼时张开的嘴尝到雨水的腥味。  
“Steve Rogers！我要被淋死了！外面很冷你知道吗！！”他狠狠踹了几脚门，双手紧紧抱住自己好让身体不那么颤抖，“放下你那该死的画笔来给我开门！你这该死的地方根本没地方遮雨！”  
门还是没开，似乎宁愿受虐也要得意地欣赏他暴怒的样子。  
“Steve！求你了…开开门好吗？求你了！”他的声音开始颤抖，脚还在踹门。  
门开了。Steve的腮边沾了红黑相渗的油彩，蹙着的眉头写满阴郁和烦躁，手里的画笔还滴着稠重的红颜料。Bucky看了他一眼，把他推开径直走进屋子，干燥的地板被印下湿的脚印。他把鞋子蹬开踢在鞋柜旁，鞋柜上换了一次又一次的百合花已经枯萎。Steve在他身后关上门。  
“你知道我最不喜欢被打断…”  
“是！你Steve Rogers有自己正义辉煌的艺术事业！我呢？是你Steve Rogers的大累赘、可怜虫！”Bucky转过身对他大吼，身上的雨水抖落一地。  
“你明白这点就好。但你又一次打断了我说话。”Steve走过他，将画笔扔在一堆画稿里，在未完成的画布前坐下，头埋在两腿间沉思，似乎这房子又只剩他一人。  
Bucky觉得雨水淌过脸有些刺痛，流进嘴里还有咸腥味。他走进浴室将门一摔，门关上时发出“砰”一声巨响。随后浴室里哗哗的水声中，瓶瓶罐罐被狠狠砸落地，伴着隐约可闻的抽泣和怒吼，金属臂捶在釉瓷砖上的声音格外刺耳。Steve却对这些失落的噪音置之不理。  
过了好久浴室里就只剩水声，然后什么声音都没了。这样的寂静持续了近三十分钟。Steve察觉到什么，起身去打开未上锁的浴室门，看见Bucky躺在浴缸里，水盖过头顶，头发在水面像海藻一样浮动。他立刻将他从水里扯出来，重拾氧气的Bucky开始大口喘气。  
“你他妈在干什么？！”Steve抓起一条浴巾裹住他裸露的身体。  
Bucky躲开他的眼睛，垂下眼帘走出浴缸，脚尖将水溅出。  
“冷静一下而已。”  
Steve没说话，看着他围着浴巾踏出浴室。  
到夜晚他们在床上做爱时也是沉默的，Bucky的嘴躲在口塞后面，只能发出低沉的喘息，在Steve进入自己后泪水就顺着眼角渗过头发流进枕头，不停地流。但那么黑的夜晚，没开灯的屋子里没人发现枕头湿了一片，甚至他自己也没发现自己是真的在哭。  
午夜，在Steve睡着之后，Bucky悄悄爬起床，赤脚走到那张未完成的作品前，拿起笔刷蘸了颜料在画布上涂了个巨大的红叉。他盯着自己对这张画作的破坏，感受到刚才做爱都没有找到的快感，但随即被可悲的自卑淹没。他站在暗室中央，五味陈杂，唯独没有惧怕。

*  
银装素裹的莫斯科，街道旁的树被厚重的白雪压着，显得有些矮小。雪覆着的道路上有车轮驶过的痕迹，正在被细腻的白雪再次覆盖。Steve和Bucky踏着雪走在小道上，雪花轻轻落在他们的肩上后悄悄融化。他们正准备一同出席莫斯科的一个现代艺术交流会。  
步入会厅后他们将披着雪的外套递给招待员，西装革履，万众瞩目，从未如此光鲜。Bucky有些不习惯这么多人的场合，虽抬着头，但他在躲避一双又一双注视的双眼，甚至不敢挽住Steve的手臂。Steve握住他的右肩向前走。  
这时一位年轻的俄裔男画家走过来，和他们两个都握了手后用俄语向Steve介绍自己。Bucky用了俄语回应他。  
“Steve，他说他叫Эдуард Соколов，我们可以叫他Edward，他很欣赏你的作品，尤其是那幅《绿眼》。”  
“谢谢，”Steve没看Edward，而有些惊异地盯着Bucky，“我从不知道你会说俄语。”  
“我母亲是从西伯利亚逃亡到美国西岸的。”Bucky对Steve耳语。  
Edward轻咳了一声，用蹩脚的英语问Steve：“我可以请您看看我的作品并给予一些指导吗？”  
Steve从服务员的酒盘里端出一杯红酒，侧过脸对他说：“没必要，从你的领带我就看到你的画了。我很欣赏。”话毕便端着酒走到人群的其他地方去了。  
Bucky跟着他在人群中停停走走，在Steve和众多知名画家之间插不上什么话，而Steve就算是毫不恭维也能和他们谈天说地。他甚至忘记了和他独处时的阴郁寡言，阴沉得像一座墓园，里面只有两块墓碑，一块是他的艺术，一块是Bucky。只要是他爱的，他都会二话不说将其拖入阴郁的坟墓，做一位守墓者。而现在，Bucky思忖，自己是一块被掘空的墓地，自然是可有可无了。  
他停下来，不去跟随Steve的亮漆皮鞋，端了一杯红酒独自在角落的大理石柱旁倚着。而Steve没有察觉，还在讨论视觉领域的暴力冲击。  
“先生，怎么一个人待着？”刚才被冷落的Edward走到大理石柱前靠着的Bucky身边。  
“这里有够无聊的，我还不如去外面堆雪人。”Bucky用俄语回答他。  
“外面真是冷，还是算了吧。如果不介意的话可以和我聊聊。”Edward凝着眉头用手中的酒杯碰了一下Bucky的，嘴角上扬。  
Bucky这才抬头端详了一下这位名叫Edward的俄国人，看见他浅色眼睛里倒映的自己扯出一丝笑意。  
不知过了多久Steve才发现原先跟着自己的那个人已经不见踪影，他在人群中抬起头四周扫视了一番，看见了角落白柱旁正在和那位俄国无名小卒谈笑的Bucky。透过拥挤的人群望过去，Steve竟发现不和自己接触时的Bucky就像一幅悬挂在卢浮宫但不属于自己的杰作，那种被他人阅尽的美让人想要掠夺占有。  
他也这么做了。突然之间屋内的喧噪和人群似乎全然消失，他径直走过去，擦过陌生的肩背，来到Bucky面前时立即勾过他的肩膀，指甲陷入他脖颈上随血管跳动的皮肤，当场将舌头探入他沾过红酒的唇齿，不顾他的挣扎交换了一个短暂的深吻。  
Bucky被放开后扯着Steve的西装去了最近的洗手间，把门反锁上。  
“你他妈是不是疯了？你以为这里是巴黎挪威还是荷兰？这是他妈的莫斯科！！”Bucky纠着Steve的领口，领带也被拔得歪歪扭扭。  
“你怕什么？怕被别人知道你是同性恋？”Steve挣脱他的手，理了理领带，“那你起初就别和我一同踏入这个地方。全世界都知道我是怎样的人。”  
“Steve，这里是他妈的莫斯科！你应该清楚会有怎样的后果。你别太放肆。”Bucky这才用手背抹去留在唇上的湿濡。  
“你跟那个俄国佬不也在莫斯科做着些该死的事情么？”Steve的嘴角满是挑衅。  
Bucky愣住了，突然迸出一阵大笑，越笑越无力，最后无声地摇了摇头。  
“全世界都知道你是怎样的人，Steven Rogers。除了我。”  
……  
后来的事，让Steve将毕生痛苦与恐怖的感受在往后的作品上表现得淋漓尽致。  
为期三天的现代艺术交流会，第一天晚上两人回到莫斯科的酒店，沉默了一夜。第二天Steve就将Bucky锁在了酒店房间内，花重金交待工作人员除了送餐不得开门。当晚回房时地面一片狼藉，枕头落了一地，枕布有被金属划开的痕迹，Bucky背靠在落地窗前，像一只放弃搏斗的困兽，乱糟糟的发丝和他的头一同无力地低垂着，不愿说话，拒绝被触碰。第三天，Steve回到房间时已经空无一人，酒店人员也无法作出解释。  
他忍受着极度的不安和疲惫，在房间独自待到午夜，突然接到警察打来的电话。他们说一辆出租车遭遇车祸，车内司机和乘客均遇难，乘客的护照姓名为Bucky Barnes，他们从护照内的联系电话找到了Steve。  
匆忙赶到车祸现场时尸体已被拖走，白皑皑的公路上血的痕迹刺痛眼球，被干冷的风吹得凝固。  
Steve一人回了国。没有流泪的冲动，一路上回想他们之间的最后一句话。  
竟然是“除了我。”

*  
第二年的深冬他再次踏上了这片白得令人作呕的地方，只有配上血红色才能让他心安。他想，他的个人画展应该会让这片纯洁的白遭到破坏。  
画展开幕式的舞台下人头攒动，主持人用俄语介绍Steve：“今日很荣幸能邀请美国知名画家Steven G. Rogers来到莫斯科出席他的个人画展……Rogers先生作品的主题多是痛苦、紧张与恐怖，多以人物为主角，将内心深处的黑暗感受上升到一种崇高的境界，揭示着人类某种可怜的处境，并引人思索……”  
Steve双手放在身后，向主持人点头，又朝人群投以友好的微笑，他相信这张彬彬有礼的面具能够掩盖莫斯科给他增添的无力与沧桑。在台上听着陌生的语言，注意力涣散，他的目光扫过台下一张张陌生的面孔，觉着将每个人的脸都观察完，主持人应该也就讲完了。  
有半张脸不那么陌生，另一半脸被一顶深蓝的鸭舌帽遮掩着，较短的棕发被梳在脑后，发尾在帽沿处轻轻外翘，脖子上缠着的厚围巾触及下唇。那张未被遮掩的薄唇，红色的，他记得。  
他一直盯着他，似乎可以透过帽檐看到那双被遮挡的眼睛。是浅绿还是灰蓝？反正都是他的颜色。或许又不是他，因为他死了，每天醒来身边都是空的。如果那只是梦呢？谁知道哪里才是现实？  
主持人讲完后开幕式也就结束了，因为Steve拒绝演讲，就说，你们只要看我的画就行了。接着就跳下舞台，冲进散开的人群中抓住那个人的手臂。即使穿了厚软的棉衣，他也能感受到肉身不会有的冰冷和坚硬。他摘下了他的帽子。  
“Bucky？”看着那双眼睛，Steve的声音里很少有这么不确定的颤抖。  
他转身就走，走出门后快步跑下楼梯。Steve叫着他的名字追了上去。他越过铺满厚雪的马路，穿过一排白桦树跑进了一个小巷。Steve紧紧跟着，在小巷口再次抓住了他的手臂。  
“Bucky，你没死。”Steve扳过他冰冷的脸，看见他剪短的头发微卷，有一簇在额前挂着。  
“那不是我，”Bucky被按在沾着雪的泥墙上，缓了口气，“被撞死的那个，不是我。”  
“那这一年来你为什么不联系我？！我以为你死了。”Steve的语气里也在责备自己。  
Bucky没有立刻回答，被冻红的眼眶里蓄着眼泪。  
“我不知道。我不知道你是不是还需要我。”  
“该死！我他妈的不知道多需要你！我不知道我这一年都干了些什么，我甚至怀疑我是不是还活着。你看我那些画，全是狗屎，鬼涂画出来的，而不是我。而你在的时候，也只有你在的时候，我才能确定我创作出来的是个什么东西……”Steve的手被风吹得有些僵硬，握着Bucky的肩膀又不敢松手，“和我回家，好吗？我真的…很需要你。”  
“应该说，我爱你。”Steve将这三个字说了出口，感觉自己的句子从未如此完整过。他看着Bucky的眼睛，似乎要将他融化然后握在手心。  
他低头吻上那久违的双唇，它们也在向他贴近。咸涩的泪水流入交缠的唇舌，在温热的口腔里滚烫得化掉。Bucky紧紧搂住他的身体，将哭声宣泄在他口中，软腻甜蜜又令人心碎。小巷里除了积雪和泥墙，还有两具互相温暖的躯体，如今再次得以完整。  
冬日的夕阳洒在雪道上，路旁的白桦树挂着的残叶也落了地，风衣上沾着的雪花被落日的光线触及后无声融化。两个身影被夕阳映照在地面，他们在莫斯科的大路上牵起对方的手。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢你看完了这么矫情的这篇终章。我还是很抱歉，最近比较忙，写的也比较匆忙，质量不好，见谅。  
> 这样吧，想在番外看到什么可以告诉我噢。算是小小的补偿吧（只要不嫌弃就好……


	4. 番外一

画里男人的脸分不出是正面还是侧面，甚至不知道有几张脸。一只眼睛是闭着的，另一只眼失踪了。下巴那坨凸起的颜料像是嘴唇，又像是内脏。那个刺眼的红叉从那个疑似鼻梁的东西穿过，浓厚的红油彩涂抹在绿底的画布上，愤怒和暴力在叫嚣。

Steve站在这幅被破坏的画作面前。红叉出现在他的作品上，显得充满恶意，不知羞耻地破坏着原有的平衡——哪怕那种平衡是丑恶的。他没说话，咽下一口气，可燃气，用怒火慢慢烧着心脏，胸腔的温度倏然升高。他将画布猛地扯了下来扔在杂乱的画堆里，画架被狠狠踢倒，撞翻了旁边的颜料筒，粘稠的深蓝悄悄漫延至他脚边。

Bucky仍躺在床上，左耳埋进枕头，暴露在空气中的右耳听见画室传来的动静。这让他心跳加速，扯起被子将头也蒙住，像一只蚕虫般躲在密实黑暗的茧里，苟且寻求庇护，对破茧后将面临的一切坐以待毙。昨晚报复的快感在他醒来时就消失了。他不害怕，他不害怕，这不是心理暗示。他不怕绳缚，不怕鞭打，他连他的烟头都不怕。他只是有些憎恨醒来前做的梦——Steve一个人走过那条摇摇欲坠的细铁索桥，头也不回，只剩自己一人在两旁都是深渊的鬼地方动弹不得。

隔着被子他听见脚步声逐渐逼近，在床边停了下来。他在自己的茧里自若地呼吸——实际上是在克制——怕一不小心的惊喘出卖了自己。

但什么声音都没有。这样的寂静似乎持续了一个世纪，万物消亡，无声无息，他甚至快要窒息。然后脚步声再次响起，渐渐淡出他的听力范围，直到周遭再次进入寂静——安全的那种。他掀开被子，发现这个世界只剩自己一人。

接下来的十二个小时是人类消失后的世界，而Bucky是唯一的幸存者，在所有感官被空虚塞满的情况下，拖着沉甸甸的身体在屋子里环绕世界。这个小镇的人口少得好像刚被战火轰炸过，小雨一直下着，但这里连尸体和硝烟都没有——至少这样屋外还热闹一些。

他不内疚。为什么要呢？他值得更多注目，更多念想——来自Steve的。而不是把这些都给那些该死的画。宁愿把他搁在冷雨下淋也不愿冷落那些画，该死的画。

他一个人待着，直到月亮升起，窗灯暗下，路灯亮起，邻人睡下。

直到Steve回来。

“Steve？”屋内没有亮灯，他坐在冰冷的地板上看着不远处全身镜映着的人影从门外进入。

没有回应。

“Steve。”他站起身，在原地待着，等他向自己走过来。

没有回应。

双手插进风衣的大口袋里，Steve走到Bucky面前，鞋子踩在木板上的声音一下下撞击着他的心脏。

“我希望你知道自己干了些什么。”

“我知道。”

“你知道。没错。你已经清楚地知道如何激怒一位画家——连诋毁都不用，轻轻两笔足以毁掉他的作品。干得漂亮，亲爱的。”

他看着他的眼睛。他感觉得到他的眼睛正灼烧自己每一寸皮肤。那种不存在的刺痛感是要把他扔进地狱。

“你想怎样。惩罚我？好啊，我已经等了你一天了。你是要绑我还是要抽我？还是再把我放到外面去淋雨？”

“啧啧。你真应该看看你现在的样子。”

Steve嘴角的轻慢冲击着Bucky的自尊，他伸出手一把抓住他的胳膊，将他拉到落地柜旁的全身镜前，拉开了灯。

镜中的男人和平时没什么区别。只是突然的光亮让他的眼睛有些不适应，蹙着的眉宇间有一个较深的凹陷，糙乱的长发垂着，右边的头发被别至耳后，有几根掉出来的贴在耳边。无神的眼睛，失色的嘴唇。而身后的男人，似乎没有什么能够左右他，眼依然冰蓝，眉依旧冷峭，似乎全世界的正义都属于他。

“你看看你的脸，自卑，内疚，茫然——这些原先都不属于你，也不属于我。”Steve的唇快要贴在Bucky的右鬓前，气息吐在他发热的皮肤上，“你知道吗，你竟嫉妒那张画，这样很可笑。”

“我没——”

“也很可爱。”Steve的舌尖开始玩弄他的耳垂，用难耐的骚痒堵住了他的反驳。这是他身体的第一个敏感区。Bucky看着镜里的自己嘴张着却什么都说不出，他闭上眼睛。

Steve抓起他另一只手，没有温度的那只，将他的双手反扣。单手握住他紧贴的两边手腕，掏出风衣口袋里的一根麻绳，一匝一匝缠住那双不知如何反抗的手。Bucky睁开眼，没有反抗，粗糙的绳慢慢将他手腕的皮肤裹住，直到被一个绳结终止。他看见自己眼里闪烁的兴奋，一颗超新星即将爆炸。

“但你的确激怒我了。像你说的，我准备惩罚你。”他抓住他的腰往自己身体靠拢。

“老天，求你。别再让我一个人待着。”Bucky扭过头看他。

“你得保证从头到尾盯着镜子。”Steve将他的脸扳了回去，见他点头后露出微笑。

他看着镜子，自己的双手被反绑着，另一双手从后面伸出将胸前衬衫的纽扣一颗颗解开，衣物从肩膀滑落后吊在被缚的双手上。这是第一次他连衣服都没脱就被绑住。被束缚的人在镜中感觉到比完全暴露更甚的羞耻感，左臂和皮肤接触面的伤疤因为手臂往后的幅度而变得更加突出。

[【点击展开被隐藏内容】](http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/867f4480gw1ejyfgzw5huj20c821lk4q.jpg)


End file.
